Volcano
by mutemuia
Summary: Unas vacaciones pagadas iban a convertirse en una auténtica pesadilla.
1. Chapter 1

_Gracias a mi_ _ **koibito**_ _, por su entusiasmo y apoyo en el desarrollo de esta historia._

 _Inspirada libremente en la película_ _ **El día del fin del mundo**_ _(1980) (también conocida como_ _ **Al final del tiempo**_ _), protagonizada por Paul Newman y Jacqueline Bisset entre otras estrellas._

 ** _AVISO:_** _Actualizaciones sin periodicidad fija._

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** _Skip Beat_ no es mío, porque si lo fuera, las cosas serán bien distintas…

* * *

 **VOLCANO**

 **HOY**

La tierra rugió y el suelo se movió bajo sus pies. Los grandes ventanales estallaron casi a la vez y arrojaron una lluvia de pequeños puñales de cristal al interior del salón comedor, y jarrones, cuadros, lámparas caían al suelo mientras un susurro atronador que parecía proceder de la misma isla se mezclaba con los gritos de los huéspedes.

Puede que ella también gritara, pero no está segura… Kyoko siente el miedo convertirle en hielo las entrañas cuando, más allá del caos de gente que huye sin saber adónde, ve alzarse a lo lejos, allí donde antes dormía el volcán, la columna de humo, negra y viva, salpicada de rayos como si llevara consigo la tormenta.

Alguien la empuja y Kyoko cae golpeándose un hombro con una mesa, que arrastra en su caída, y la loza y las copas se hacen añicos contra el suelo, mientras la tierra seguía rugiendo. Kyoko trata en vano de ponerse en pie en medio del aterrorizado bosque de piernas a punto de pisotearla. Alguien tropieza con ella y vuelve a caer y cada nuevo intento tiene el mismo resultado. Kyoko entonces se desliza como puede bajo la mesa caída y minúsculos fragmentos de cristal se le clavan en las palmas, dejando puntos rojos sobre el blanco del mantel, y se acuartela allí, escondida bajo su improvisado dosel con las piernas dobladas y abrazadas contra su pecho, como si fuera una niña pequeña asustada —lo está—, esperando el momento en que la gente deje de correr, de gritar, o se vayan, o algo, lo que sea… La tierra tiembla, y su corazón también.

Y mientras el mundo se cae a pedazos, ella no puede dejar de pensar que las últimas palabras que le dijo fueron de ira, de enojo, y que no quisiera morirse así, con el dolor de sus ojos clavado en el alma…

Dos brazos se cuelan bajo la tela de su precario refugio y tiran de ella hasta ponerla en pie. Su gritito de sorpresa es sofocado por el abrazo inesperado. Y Kyoko sabe que es él…

Y así, con el latir enloquecido de su corazón bajo su oído, el miedo parece menos miedo, como si su magia de antaño creara una burbuja de sosiego que los aislara del pánico, del ruido, de los gritos, porque nada ni nadie puede tocarlos…

Pero él deshace lentamente el abrazo y se separa de Kyoko, colocando las manos en sus hombros para mantenerla en pie, para mantenerse él. Porque las manos que la sostienen aún tiemblan y un estremecimiento de alivio sacude el pecho de este Tsuruga Ren de ojos verdes.

—¿Vendrías conmigo? —pregunta él, con la respiración acelerada, como si hubiera estado corriendo, o como si tuviera miedo. O como si esperara el aire en una respuesta.

—Hasta el fin del mundo, Corn… —responde ella. Y lo dice en serio. Ya no hay espacio para resentimientos, ni para preguntas ni reproches, simplemente porque ahora ya no importan.

Él cierra los ojos un momento cuando se oye llamar por su viejo nombre, después deja caer las manos de sus hombros y le dedica una sonrisa triste.

—Eso podría ser hoy, Kyoko-chan… —le dice, y ella podría jurar que mil palabras yacían enredadas en su nombre. _Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan…_

—Pues entonces con más razón… —replica ella, buscando su mano y entrelazándola con la suya.

Su mano en la suya, eso, eso es lo único que importa.

Y con una mirada que sabe a despedida y a principio, comienzan a correr.


	2. Chapter 2

_**NOTA:** Por favor, presten atención a las notaciones temporales de cada escena._

* * *

 **AYER**

Ren se despierta y la luz clara del amanecer del sur le deslumbra por un momento. No lleva las lentillas, y en tanto no se las vuelva a poner, solo es un hombre a medio camino entre quien realmente es y quien debiera ser… En esa tierra de nadie de la identidad, no es Kuon ni es Ren…, sino alguien más… Quizás más cercano a la persona que sus padres criaron para ser, de no haber sido por la oscuridad y los demonios de la culpa…

Su primer pensamiento es para Kyoko y la verdad es que solo pensar su nombre dibuja una suave sonrisa en su rostro somnoliento. Estos últimos días, aquí en la isla, han sido tan "especiales" que su loco corazón se atreve a soñar, a creer que pueda ser verdad que ella siente algo por él… Evidentemente, algo más allá del _debido respeto a su sempai_ , se dice Ren con cierta amargura…

A veces le da la impresión de que Kyoko usa esa frase como un escudo para mantenerlo lejos, a una distancia de seguridad (¿Seguridad para quién? ¿Para ella o para él?), y así recordarle una y otra vez que jamás serán iguales…

Él sabe que debe decirle la verdad, antes que nada, antes de abrirle las puertas de su corazón y lanzarse al vacío de la incertidumbre… Antes de exponerse a su desprecio, o a su rechazo, Kyoko merece saber que él es Corn…

Será entonces esta noche, en su última noche juntos, antes de volver a la ausencia, a la rutina hueca de sus días y sus noches sin ella.

Por primera vez en muchos años, pronuncia algo parecido a una plegaria. _Ojalá Kyoko sepa perdonarle..._

Y mientras Kuon oculta sus ojos verdes para ser Ren, la tierra tiembla una vez más, como si fuera un mal presagio…


	3. Chapter 3

**HOY**

—Los temblores son habituales, señorita. No se preocupe por ellos… —Eso fue lo que le dijeron la primera vez que sintió la tierra estremecerse bajo sus pies. Kyoko lo recuerda bien: el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y el aire olía a verano, a mar y a las flores del jardín. El miedo la había hecho saltar y se aferraba a _su_ brazo con más fuerza de la que sería excusable, pero Tsuruga-san solo le sonreía y sus ojos eran taaan dulces, que Kyoko sentía el rostro arder bajo su mirada, segura de que llevaba sus sentimientos por él escritos en la cara. Él la había invitado a cenar en la terraza del hotel después de despedirse de los compañeros del equipo técnico. Quedaban tan solo ellos dos y _casi_ parecía una cita… En otras circunstancias, Kyoko se hubiera ido con los demás, agobiada por esa intimidad forzada e impuesta, pero por lo visto, Yashiro-san y Takarada-san estaban realmente preocupados por su respetado sempai, y temían que colapsara de agotamiento el día menos pensado si no se tomaba unas vacaciones. Y por eso es que estaba ella aquí… Para asegurarse de que Tsuruga-san lo hacía después de terminar con el rodaje del comercial que ambos protagonizaban. Realmente era un poco rastrero por parte de Takarada-san apelar así a su preocupación por él… Pero ella no supo (ni pudo) negarse a esa encerrona disfrazada de trabajo y vacaciones… Pobre boba enamorada…—. Es el viejo gigante, que se acomoda para seguir durmiendo… —añadió el camarero con una sonrisa comprensiva, acostumbrado a las reacciones exageradas de los turistas.

Pero el viejo gigante ya no dormía.

Aquella noche parece lejana ahora. Como si la hubieran vivido otros que ya no eran ellos…

Kyoko corría, con Kuon de la mano, y sentía las gotas de sudor deslizarse por su espalda. Sabía que él debía estarse conteniendo para mantener el ritmo, porque por cada zancada suya, ella tenía que dar solo dos. Él tiraba de ella, siempre delante, siempre guiándola, sin soltarse, sin soltarla. Pero Kyoko, con la respiración entrecortada, seguía corriendo. Gracias a los dioses, ambos estaban en buena forma física (él más que ella, por supuesto) y siguiendo la carretera principal que conducía al pueblo, junto con otros tantos desgraciados, se habían alejado bastante del hotel, que a lo lejos lucía como coloso, más allá del valle que daba al mar.

El viejo gigante gritó.

Como si mil rocas chocaran entre sí, como el ruido de una playa de guijarros con marea brava. Como dientes que rechinaran contra el marfil…

Algo así podría decirse. Pero multiplicado por miles y miles…

La onda expansiva fue literalmente ensordecedora. Kuon y Kyoko tuvieron que soltarse y cayeron al suelo, encogidos sobre sí mismos, mientras procuraban protegerse los oídos con las manos. Y cuando el bramido cesa, ellos aún lo siguen escuchando resonando dentro de su cabeza.

Kuon es el primero en reaccionar y su brazo se estira para tocar a Kyoko. Ella da un respingo y alza el rostro para mirarlo. Él se hace señas en los oídos y ella niega con la cabeza. Pero entonces, más allá de Kuon, Kyoko lo ve, y ante su rostro desencajado, él se voltea también.

Es el alma del volcán deslizándose ladera abajo. Eso es lo que ven. Una nube piroclástica de gases ardientes, cenizas, pequeños sólidos incandescentes, y que parece viva. Es un monstruo de informe gris, que crece, se expande, se hincha en turbulencias de gas y adquiere velocidad. Como si fuera espuma que late viva con la que los dioses jugaran a crear formas caprichosas…

Ambos la contemplan con una extraña y malsana fascinación, mientras ven la nube correr y crecer, avanzar montaña abajo, siguiendo el curso del valle, justo donde el…

—El hotel… —susurró Kyoko. Aunque quizás fuera un grito que no alcanzó a escuchar…

Lo engulló.

Los jardines por los que paseó, aquella terraza, testigo de sus casi citas a la luz de las velas, el pequeño bosque de sequoias milenarias donde Ren le dijo que Kuon era Corn…

El monstruo lo devoraba todo, envolviéndolo en su abrasador gris de desolación.

Y luego, como si se le hubiera acabado el impulso, la nube se refrena y se retira un tanto, plegándose sobre sí misma. El viento que ella misma crea la agita, la remueve, creando ondas que ascienden y se elevan, y bajo el gris que se desvanece, no hay más que otra nube blanca, de un blanco prístino, inmaculado, pero que no deja tras de sí más que destrucción y muerte.

Aún es letal, pero es un monstruo moribundo.

Los hombros de Kyoko se estremecen y llora. Apoya las manos sobre el suelo, clavando los dedos en la grava, y de su garganta sale un grito que a Kuon le resulta apagado, ensordecido, como si Kyoko estuviera gritando tras una pared de cristal que la aislara del mundo. Las lágrimas se deslizan sin control por su rostro hasta caer al suelo y dejan pequeños círculos húmedos que enseguida se evaporan y desaparecen.

Tanta gente… Tantas vidas… Tanta destrucción…

Kuon se acercó más a ella, buscando su mano. Con mucho cuidado, fue despegando del suelo sus dedos yertos y rígidos como garras, ignorando las uñas rotas, y luego entrelazó una vez más su mano con la suya. Ella lo miró, con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, y él asintió, los suyos llenos de tristeza, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento de desolación.

Luego él se permitió un único suspiro, uno solo, porque no tenían tiempo para más, y tiró de ella para ponerla de nuevo en pie. Kyoko vacila, y tropieza con sus propios pies pero nunca llega a caer al suelo. Kuon la sostiene de la cintura y la vuelve a poner en pie. Un paso detrás de otro, solo eso, Kyoko, vamos…, parece decirle esa mano que no la suelta.

Una nieve fina y delicada empieza a danzar en el aire. Casi pareciera magia, pero la nieve es gris y sabe a cenizas.


	4. Chapter 4

Para cuando llegaron al pueblo, el cielo se había oscurecido tanto que parecía esa hora imprecisa en que el atardecer se convierte en noche, aunque era poco más de mediodía. El aire pesaba, viciado con las minúsculas partículas del volcán, y costaba esfuerzo hasta el simple acto de respirar. Kyoko había rasgado su pañuelo en dos (una pieza preciosa y delicada que le había regalado su Moko-san) y los había convertido en una improvisada mascarilla que ahora les cubría nariz y boca, y en efecto, algo ayudaba. Una espesa capa de polvo y ceniza ya lo cubría todo, y el pueblo semejaba ahora un fantasma de lo que antes fue. Bajo la ceniza yacen los colores vibrantes, y de aquel espíritu alegre y cordial, y de sus gentes amables, no quedaban más que algunas figuras embozadas saqueando los establecimientos. Un par de coches, atravesados en medio de la calle principal, ardían lentamente, como si fuera alguna vieja película de serie B, y el ruido de los cristales rotos quebraba de tanto en tanto ese silencio de tumba, augurio infausto de su futuro: en tres días, los tejados de los edificios empezarán a hundirse, incapaces de soportar el peso, y poco más tarde, el pueblo quedará sepultado para siempre.

Kuon frunció el ceño y afianzó su agarre sobre la mano de Kyoko. Caminaban por medio de la calle, lanzando miradas rápidas a los lados y procurando evitar los comercios y las paredes, desconfiado de las sombras, donde los podían emboscar, o darles algún disgusto.

Su intención era llegar a los muelles y salir de la isla por mar, así que siguieron —más por instinto que por memoria— la calle principal hasta que alcanzaron la avenida marítima. De vez en cuando alguien los adelantaba y ellos apresuraban el paso, temiendo quedarse atrás en un entorno desconocido y cada vez más peligroso, por más de un motivo. A lo lejos, la silueta imprecisa de varias embarcaciones se recortaba contra el horizonte.

Oyeron el ruido mucho antes de saber lo que era. Era un clamor de mil voces, como el susurro creciente del mar cuando rompe en la costa, hasta que las notas de pánico, discordantes y agudas como gritos de aves marinas, acuchillaban el aire.

El malecón estaba lleno a reventar. El pueblo entero parecía haberse congregado allí. Turistas y locales se abrían paso a empujones hacia los barcos. Era un puerto de pescadores sencillo, una ensenada natural a la que se le había agregado una especie de L para transbordadores enormes cuando la prosperidad del turismo y las necesidades de la isla lo demandaron.

Llegaron a tiempo de ver cómo el navío de línea —un ferry muy semejante a aquel en que llegaron— tenía la poterna trasera abierta con la rampa a ras del agua. Uno tras otro, estaban arrojando al mar los coches y otros vehículos.

—Están haciendo sitio para más gente… —susurró Kyoko. Su voz suena un tanto amortiguada por el pañuelo que le cubre.

—No se espera ayuda, entonces —agregó Kuon con un suspiro.

—¿Crees que podremos subir? —preguntó ella, con un filo de miedo en la voz.

Pero entonces sonó el primer disparo.


	5. Chapter 5

**_NOTA:_** _A los lectores que aún persisten, con todo mi cariño._

* * *

En alguno de los barcos, alguien sacó una pistola y empezó a disparar contra la multitud. Pero por cada persona que caía y era pisoteada, dos más ocupaban su puesto, ciegos, desesperados… Aterrorizados… El miedo les hace eso a las personas…

La marea de gente se mueve, buscando su oportunidad, dejándose arrastrar, empujándose, gritando, alzando a sus hijos para que fueran ellos los elegidos… Y más allá, una de las escalas de acceso del ferry se quiebra bajo su peso y unas veinte personas caen al agua. El pánico aumenta, crece con las alas de la desesperación y la sombra de la muerte. Se propaga con la inevitabilidad de las ondas de una piedra en un estanque. Algunos se atreven a saltar la distancia desde el muelle hasta los barcos que aún quedan en el puerto. Y una de estas embarcaciones, tan atestada ya de pobres almas que se creen a salvo, empieza a escorar, descompensada por el malhadado hacinamiento de su carga viva. Pero la gente sigue saltando, sin advertir el peligro ni los gritos de aviso. No ven, no oyen, tan solo sienten el miedo que lo apantalla todo… Saltan, saltan, y el barco continúa escorándose hasta que finalmente se inclina tanto que la borda toca el agua y se vuelca. El agua se llena de cabezas, de brazos que se agitan, de gritos que se silencian de pronto cuando el barco los aplasta contra la pared del muelle... Pero la gente arriba sigue empujando, y caen, siguen cayendo. Unos se estrellan contra el casco del barco volcado, quebrándose los huesos, otros, en principio los más afortunados, caen al agua, hasta que otro desgraciado les cae encima e inconscientes, se hunden para siempre. Pero la mayoría son atraídos por las aspas de la hélice de la embarcación volcada, y el agua del puerto se tiñe en rojo.

Kyoko ahoga un grito y entierra su rostro en el hueco entre el pecho y el brazo de Kuon. Él, con cuidado, la rodea con el brazo libre y deposita un beso suave sobre su pelo sucio y apelmazado. Es un beso que no es beso, porque sus labios nunca la tocan a causa del pañuelo, pero sin embargo, sigue siendo un beso…

—Tenemos que irnos… —susurra él—. Se nos acaba el tiempo.

Ella asiente sin deshacerse de su abrazo.

—¿A dónde? —pregunta Kyoko, y el sonido de su voz le reverbera a Kuon en el pecho.

—Lejos de aquí… —responde él, sin saber muy bien qué decirle—. Al otro lado de la isla, más allá de las cenizas…

—Donde se pueda respirar… —añade Kyoko, alzando el rostro embozado hacia él. Kuon asiente suavemente.

—Donde tengamos una oportunidad…


	6. Chapter 6

Adoptaron las mismas precauciones que antes y fueron desandando el camino, pueblo arriba, hasta que dejaron de oírse las voces del puerto. En conflicto directo con su encumbrada rectitud y moralidad, una estupefacta Kyoko vio cómo Kuon reventaba de un solo golpe la ventana trasera de un coche. Le vio luego sentarse dentro, y con mano experta hacerle un puente al contacto y arrancarlo. Hizuri Kuon tuvo la decencia de sentirse avergonzado bajo su inquisitiva (y desconcertada) mirada. Casi podía imaginársela con la boca abierta de pasmo tras el pañuelo…

—No preguntes… —dijo él, cuando terminó de empatar los cables y el ronroneo del motor resonó en la calle desierta.

—¡No lo he hecho! —exclamó ella, alzando las manos. No, no lo hizo, al menos en voz alta, ¿verdad?

* * *

Cuando Kyoko y Kuon ya están a cierta distancia del pueblo, el viejo gigante ruge de nuevo. Se despereza, tosiendo y expulsando de su interior una letal lluvia de partículas, algunas diminutas, que se enfrían y se apagan nada más salir al exterior. Pero otras tienen el tamaño de canicas, o de puños, y otras son todavía mayores… Todas son proyectiles de fuego, de materia incandescente, y llevan la destrucción consigo. Dibujan en el cielo arcos de humo y luz que sobrevuelan la montaña arrasada por donde pasó la nube piroclástica, y caen sobre toda la costa sur de la isla, desde donde estaba el hotel hasta el pueblo y mucho más allá.

Kuon echa una mirada rápida por el retrovisor y pisa el acelerador, alejándose a toda velocidad, pero Kyoko se voltea en el asiento y contempla, con ojos espantados, cómo la costa se enciende, iluminada por los proyectiles de fuego, y los pocos barcos que aún quedan a flote —entre ellos la mole oscura del ferry— se apresuran a poner distancia mar adentro.

Ellos continúan su marcha, huyendo hacia adelante, del desastre, de ese mundo en llamas, porque eso es lo único que pueden hacer.


	7. Chapter 7

**_NOTA:_** _Por favor, verifiquen que leyeron el capítulo anterior, publicado el lunes. FF tarda en actualizar modificaciones de contenido. Le encanta burlarse de los pobres fanfickers…_

* * *

De vez en cuando veían las luces de otros coches —prendidas en este día de penumbras antinaturales— más allá de las vueltas y recodos de la carretera que serpenteaba por la montaña. Kuon conduce ahora más despacio, en parte porque no conocen la carretera pero sobre todo por temor a los desprendimientos. La montaña sigue temblando y de tanto en tanto piedras, pedruscos, árboles o animales espantados incluso, invaden la estrecha pista de asfalto. La montaña arde y el fuego que nació de la tormenta incandescente avanza sin piedad, devorando laderas y colinas, saltando quebradas y barrancos. No ayuda que sea verano, no, ni que el bosque esté demasiado seco. Si tan solo llegaran por fin las lluvias del monzón…

El limpiaparabrisas continúa su movimiento incesante, dibujando en el cristal dos semicírculos que la ceniza que cae se empeña en borrar. Izquierda, derecha… Izquierda, derecha… Kyoko se siente adormecer, atraída por la sencilla rítmica de las varillas del limpiaparabrisas. Es casi hipnótica, y resulta muy fácil dejarse seducir por su cadencia. Izquierda, derecha… Izquierda, derecha… Y el cansancio, el físico y el del alma, parecen caer por fin como una losa sobre ella. Sí, si pudiera cerrar los ojos un momento…

—Sé que debí habértelo dicho mucho antes… —dice Kuon, con la voz enronquecida, a pesar de la protección del pañuelo. Habló muy rápido, como si quisiera sacárselo del pecho. Kyoko, en cambio, da un respingo cuando su voz quiebra el silencio.

El aire entre los dos se enrarece, y por una vez, no es culpa del volcán…

—Sí, debiste hacerlo… —responde ella, cortante, seca, su voz rozando el filo del enojo renovado—. Aunque, Tsuruga-san —Él se tensó al oírse llamar por el viejo nombre—, realmente eso ahora no parece importante…

Pero él no deja que el silencio se acomode entre ellos, ni tampoco la distancia que viene de ser el inaccesible sempai. No quiere… Nunca más…

—Antes —dice, y en el alma le destella un recuerdo—, me llamaste Corn…

—¿Lo hice? —pregunta ella, ladeando la cabeza con confusión, mirando su perfil.

—Allá, en el hotel… —explica él—. Antes de…

Kuon no termina la frase, pero el silencio de las palabras no dichas son un grito, una memoria amarga. En los ojos enrojecidos de Kyoko nacen nuevas lágrimas que escuecen, que queman…

—Si no hubieras venido a por mí… —susurra ella, y la voz que se quiebra.

—Kyoko —le interrumpe él, sin uso de honoríficos ni de apellidos—, yo siempre iré a por ti —Sus ojos no se apartan de la carretera, pero sus manos aprietan el volante con fuerza—, donde quiera que estés…

Y Kyoko lo mira, lo observa, tratando de buscar el engaño, o la doblez, pero ella _sabe_ que no los hay. Ella asiente, sin poder decir nada, como única muestra visible de aceptación de sus palabras, porque no puede encontrarse la voz… Su corazón da un vuelco en el pecho y las lágrimas finalmente se desbordan, en medio de este mundo que se cae a pedazos, porque no hay más que honestidad descarnada, una solemne sinceridad, en este hombre que no es Ren ni Corn, sino algo intermedio. Kyoko sabe que las suyas no son palabras que le dices a una muchacha para que te perdone, ni para procurarle sosiego o consuelo. No. No lo son. Es una de esas verdades del corazón convertida en palabras.

 _Yo siempre iré a por ti…_

Es una promesa.


	8. Chapter 8

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando alcanzan el siguiente pueblo, siguiendo la misma sinuosa carretera. Es más una aglomeración de unas cuantas casas humildes punteando el camino que un pueblo propiamente dicho. Las montañas ocultan el sol (inútil círculo de pálido amarillo) a su izquierda, así que deben estar en el lado este de la isla y la noche, la verdadera noche, está por llegar. Una brisa sesgada sopla del noreste, y quizás —ojalá— sea el preludio de los vientos y las lluvias del monzón. Aún cuesta respirar, pero la capa de ceniza es aquí menos espesa, resguardados al abrigo de la propia montaña, aunque ambos saben que solo es cuestión de tiempo…

La aldea parece atrapada en el tiempo, encapsulada en algún momento impreciso del día. No lejos de ellos, ondea suavemente la colada tendida de alguien, convertida ahora en banderas de gris, que no tardarán mucho en caer al suelo. Gallineros y cercas están abiertos y vacíos, dándoles así a los animales una oportunidad de buscar su propia salvación, si es que no pudieron llevarlos consigo. El silencio se siente ajeno, fuera de lugar, y solo escuchan el ronroneo jadeante del motor y su propia respiración, latiéndoles pulsante en los oídos. Y de vez en cuando, el quejido de alguna de las puertas que chirría en sus goznes, mecida por esa brisa que a ratos dibuja espirales de gris en el aire.

—Necesitamos agua —dice Kuon, deteniendo el coche.

—Sí, por favor —concuerda Kyoko. La lengua hinchada parece estopa en su boca, y se le pega al paladar reseco, y anhela el alivio del agua en su garganta—. ¡Y linternas!

Kuon camina hacia la casa más cercana. La puerta está abierta y él, con paso firme, desaparece por el hueco oscuro de la entrada. En cambio, Kyoko se detiene en el umbral, vacilante e incapaz de cruzarlo, de invadir el hogar de otra persona.

Y es entonces cuando escucha el sollozo.

No es una puerta, no es la brisa quejándose… Ni siquiera es el viejo gigante…

Es un llanto de abandono y de tristeza. De desconsuelo absoluto. Kyoko lo sabe bien. Lo reconoce.

Es un niño que llora.


	9. Chapter 9

Kyoko salió corriendo sin esperar a Kuon y luego se paró y cerró los ojos, escuchando el aire, buscando… Cambió de dirección, siguiendo una pista de tierra que dejaba la carretera principal.

El llanto se hizo más fuerte. Estaba cerca.

Venía de una casita que apenas se veía desde la carretera, oculta por unos cuantos árboles frutales. A medida que se acercaba, un nuevo sonido, repetitivo y vibrante, empezó a mezclarse con el llanto. Al pasar los árboles, había un coche con el motor encendido al ralentí* y las puertas de par en par, frente a la entrada de la casa. Había también un par de bolsas grandes de papel con todo el contenido desparramado en el suelo. Y eso no presagiaba nada bueno…

Kyoko inspiró, apretó los puños y cuadró la mandíbula. Mandó al cuerno cualquier vacilación y entró en la casa.

El alma se le cayó a los pies.

Una señora, con el pelo blanco en canas, yacía sentada en un silloncito. Los brazos le colgaban laxos por encima de los reposabrazos, como si hubiera caído de cualquier manera en el asiento. Parecía dormida, la boca entreabierta y los ojos cerrados, pero Kyoko sabía que ya no respiraba.

Junto a ella, un niño de unos cinco o seis años no soltaba la mano de la anciana, llorando igual que lloraba Kyoko el día que se fue su madre. Y a su lado, una niña pequeñita, de dos o tres años menos, sentada en el suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, acariciaba en silencio la cabeza del perro apoyada en su regazo.

Kyoko, consciente por primera vez en horas de lo terrible de su aspecto, se quitó el pañuelo de la cara, se sacudió un poco el pelo y se pasó las sucias manos por la cara. Seguía gris, por supuesto, pero al menos, ya recordaba en algo a una persona… Luego avanzó muy despacio, buscó pulso en la muñeca de la anciana y suspiró cuando, como imaginaba, no lo encontró. Se sentó en el suelo, delante de los niños. El perro la miraba con curiosidad pero tampoco se movió.

—Hola, pequeño —le dijo. El niño por fin pareció reaccionar al oírla. Calló el llanto, con la respiración desigual por el cese tan abrupto y alzó la cabeza y la miró, tras un par de hipidos húmedos y ruidosos. Si le extrañó ver a alguien que parecía un fantasma, no lo demostró—. ¿No hay nadie más?

—... —El niño balbuceó algo que Kyoko no supo entender. Tenía la voz entrecortada aún por el llanto y el rostro surcado de limpias líneas de lágrimas. Los ojos del niño miraron por encima de ella, hacia la puerta, donde ya estaría Kuon. _Porque él siempre irá a por ella_ , susurró una voz en su cabeza muy parecida a la suya.

—¿Vendrían con nosotros? —preguntó Kyoko, ofreciéndole la mano al niño.

—¿Ommatá? —pregunta el pequeño, señalando a la que seguramente sería su abuela—. ¿Ommatá?

—Ommatá tendrá que quedarse aquí, cielo —le respondió ella, poniéndole con suave firmeza la mano en el hombro.

Y como si la hubiera entendido, el niño asintió con brusquedad con la cabeza, dos, tres veces, mientras se sorbía los mocos. Luego se espantó las lágrimas a manotazos y se puso en pie.

* * *

Diez minutos después caminaban todos hacia el coche. Llevaban lo que habían podido rescatar de aquellas bolsas y todas las botellas de agua que podían cargar. Con movimientos rápidos y eficaces, Kuon limpia del asiento trasero los cristales de la ventanilla rota y allí acomodan a los dos pequeños. El perro, un mestizo del color de la noche que probablemente pesaba lo mismo que la niña, subió tras ellos. Kyoko les susurró alguna cosa antes de cubrirlos a los tres con una colcha traída de la casa, gemela de aquella otra con la cubrió respetuosamente a su abuela.

Al amparo de su pequeño refugio, los niños siguieron sollozando —suave, quedamente— hasta dormirse…

* * *

El motor del coche se ahogó a unos diez kilómetros, probablemente con el carburador asfixiado por las impurezas del aire. Sin decir nada, porque no es necesario, Kuon carga en brazos al niño y Kyoko a la niñita. Con el perro a su vera, echan a andar, de nuevo, arrastrando el cansancio de este día aciago y dejando atrás la mitad de las cosas que habían reunido. Al otro lado de la isla, más allá del volcán, el sol se hundía en el horizonte.

Kyoko echa de menos su mano en la suya. Kuon también. Pero caminan juntos.

.

* * *

.

 ** _* NOTA:_**

 _Mi marido me asegura que un motor al ralentí apenas se escucha hasta que estás casi al lado, desde que no se requiere consumo de carburante ni aceleración. Fíome de él XD_


	10. Chapter 10

**AYER**

Kyoko se prepara para esa cita que no es cita con el hombre al que ama. Se mira en el espejo, se retoca el suave brillo de labios y se acomoda un mechón rebelde. Siempre se pone nerviosa… Y pone especial cuidado en que no parezca que se esmera demasiado en estar mona.

Que no es guapa, eso ella ya lo sabe, pero también sabe _objetivamente_ que no es fea. Tan solo una más, del montón, como ya le dijeron más de una vez, una chica mediocre, que no destaca ni por un lado ni por el otro…

Pero luego, cada vez que se encuentran, ese destello en sus ojos le hace creer que ella es especial.

Aunque sabe que se engaña… Un efecto de la luz, por supuesto...

Al menos, siempre tendrá el recuerdo de Corn, que sí la ama. Su príncipe Corn, para quien ella es hermosa y digna de ser amada.

Un amor capaz de romper maldiciones de leyenda.

Es triste, dolorosamente triste, no poder corresponder a un amor así…


	11. Chapter 11

**HOY**

Pareciera que el cielo está en llamas. Al otro lado de la montaña, las luces del incendio recortan la silueta de la montaña; en cualquier momento el fuego saltará la cumbre y cruzará la isla. Mientras, el viejo gigante tiembla de tanto en tanto, recordándoles que sigue despierto.

Caminaban a la luz difusa de una linterna, y pequeñas motas de polvo y ceniza danzaban en los haces de luz. Hace rato que se han desprendido de la mitad de su carga (ya solo les queda una cuarta parte de todo lo que se llevaron de la casa) para avanzar más ligeros y más deprisa. Por la misma razón, seguían llevando a los niños en brazos, poniendo a prueba sus menguadas fuerzas. Pero ninguno decía nada. Se limitaban a poner un pie detrás de otro, siempre adelante. De vez en cuando daban con algún vehículo abandonado (prueba de que no eran los únicos con vida en este mundo que se rompía a pedazos) y las piedras desprendidas en la calzada les entorpecían el camino.

Pero los pasos de Kyoko son cada vez más lentos, observa Kuon. La ve cabecear un par de veces y seguir andando sin darse cuenta, y despertarse con un movimiento brusco de cabeza, a la vez que agarraba con más fuerza que antes a la pequeña en sus brazos. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que alguna —o las dos— se cayera al suelo…

—Descansaremos aquí —dijo Kuon, soltando sus bolsas bajo el árbol más cercano, a un lado de la carretera.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kyoko, parpadeando para mantenerse despierta.

—Este sitio es tan bueno como cualquier otro —explicó él.

Ella solo asintió, sin fuerzas para quejarse, sin fuerzas para continuar. Así que se tendió bajo el árbol con la niña a su lado. Kuon hizo lo mismo, de manera que los pequeños quedaban entre ellos. El perro, sabiamente, se acurrucó junto a los niños.

Se duermen enseguida, exhaustos.

Si esto no fuera una pesadilla, quizás hasta podrían soñar que son una familia.


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando despertaron, el fuego ya había saltado la cumbre, y aunque la brisa del noreste (casi convertida en viento) lo refrenaba un tanto, continuaba su avance inexorable.

No mucho después del amanecer empiezan a encontrarse gente. Primero son una o dos personas solas, caminando por pura inercia, y se lanzan entre sí miradas desconfiadas, esquivas, cada uno preocupado por sus escasos suministros. Luego son pequeños grupos, familias, amigos o desconocidos que buscan el amparo de otras voces. Pero en todos hay ese mismo aire de desesperado abatimiento que también deben tener ellos.

Hay una pequeña multitud al final del camino, donde la carretera da paso a un puente que salva el barranco. Era un puente de metal, ligero y sencillo, sustentado por tres pilares que dibujaban dos amplios arcos, y construido para durar… Pero los violentos temblores del volcán sacuden la tierra, una y otra vez, y los aludes de rocas, desprendimientos acumulados desde montaña arriba, descienden por el barranco y como en un juego de gigantes, han destruido uno de esos pilares, poniendo en peligro toda la estructura. El suelo del puente se inclina peligrosamente hacia un lado, como si dibujara una onda de metal retorcida por su propio peso. Caerá, eso es seguro. ¿Pero cuándo?

Hay gente que lo cruza. Caminan despacio, por la estrecha franja que aún se conserva más o menos horizontal, midiendo cada uno de sus pasos, mientras ojos ansiosos los contemplan a ambos lados del barranco. Algunos aguardan conteniendo el aliento y queriendo saber qué clase de suerte tienen los osados antes de probarla ellos mismos y seguir sus pasos. Pero otros tan solo se desploman en el suelo y se rinden, incapaces de tentar más al destino.

Kuon y Kyoko miran hacia atrás, donde se yergue la cumbre en llamas, y la tierra desolada que el fuego deja a su paso. Frente a ellos, el abismo, y sin embargo, una oportunidad, una insensatez, una locura…

—Pasaré primero —dice Kyoko, con más valor del que sentía. A la mirada de espanto de Kuon, ella esboza un gesto triste, que nunca llegó a ser sonrisa—. No es que la diferencia de peso entre tú y yo vaya a hacer ninguna diferencia —explicó ella, señalando con la cabeza al retorcido monstruo de metal y reacomodándose a la niña en los brazos—, pero ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí…

Kyoko no terminó la frase. Ni falta que hacía… Ella tenía razón, por supuesto.

Pero una mano helada le apretaba el corazón.


	13. Chapter 13

Él no le dice nada y ella tampoco. El niño está sentado en el suelo, observando a esos dos extraños que ahora son su única ancla en el mundo, mientras su manita yerra distraída por el lomo de su perro. Kyoko se acomoda sus menguadas bolsas, para que molesten lo menos posible, y le pone en los ojos su propio pañuelo a la pequeña que protesta al verse cegada. Kyoko le susurra palabras suaves que la niña es incapaz de entender, pero que logran su cometido, y la pequeña se acurruca en su pecho. Y cuando Kyoko se considera preparada —Es mentira. Jamás lo estará—, sabe que debe decirle adiós. Pero ella no puede hallarse la voz y él no quiere decir esa palabra. Se miran por un momento —demasiado largo, demasiado corto—, como si así, solo con los ojos, pudieran convertir en palabras aquello que jamás ha sido dicho en voz alta: las verdades de su corazón.

Al final, él exhala un suspiro inaudible, y temiendo que si la mira un momento más perderá el valor para dejarla marchar, pone las manos sobre sus hombros y con suavidad la obliga a darse la vuelta. Él cierra los ojos y soltando las manos, la deja ir de su lado.

Kyoko no mira atrás —no puede— y da el primer paso.

No es tan difícil, se dice ella, solo caminar, poner un pie delante del otro. Pero en cuanto avanza poco más de dos metros y deja atrás el nacimiento del puente, a su izquierda no hay más que el vacío y a su derecha, la pendiente retorcida de metal. Realmente hay espacio más que de sobra para caminar, a pesar de todo, pero ella no puede evitar el vértigo y el nudo de miedo en las entrañas. Se detiene, paralizada. Cierra los ojos, traga saliva y aprieta la niña contra su pecho.

Un instante eterno después, un roce suave contra su pierna, casi una caricia, le recuerda que no están solas en el puente. Abre los ojos y sin apenas mover la cabeza ve al perro que aguarda por ella, con la cabeza alzada y los dulces ojos castaños, llenos de amor y entrega. Sin darse cuenta, a Kyoko se le escapa una sonrisa de ternura.

—Tienes razón —le susurra, agradecida—. No podemos detenernos.

Así que, sin saber ni cómo, se concentra en el pedacito de puente justo delante de sus pies. Solo eso. Intenta no hacer caso a lo que hay más allá, intenta no verlo, no sentirlo, y no dejar que el miedo se apodere de ella.

Camina, Kyoko camina, sorteando lentamente los escombros, ignorando el azote del viento caliente en la cara. Un pasito cada vez… Hasta que por fin alcanza el otro extremo y desconocidos le palmean la espalda felicitándola por haberlo logrado.

Ella siente el sudor nervioso correrle por el rostro y las piernas temblorosas, a punto de fallarle. Se deja caer al suelo y dos lágrimas de alivio se deslizan por sus mejillas. El animal las lame y la niña se revuelve en sus brazos en busca de su amigo.

Al otro lado del puente, el corazón de Kuon vuelve a latir.


	14. Chapter 14

Cuando Kuon pone el pie en el puente, una mano brusca lo empuja y ocupa su lugar. El hombre se detiene y se voltea hacia él, desafiándolo con una mirada hosca a que lo eche de allí. Kuon siente la vieja ira bullirle por dentro, porque ese hombre lo aleja más de Kyoko. Sería tan fácil deshacerse de él… Un golpe en la mandíbula, o en el plexo solar, y lo dejaría fuera de combate lo suficiente para saciar su instinto e iniciar la marcha sobre el puente. Pero entonces el pequeño se aprieta contra él escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

No debe. No puede.

Kuon inspira una vez. Y luego otra… Vuelve el rostro al otro lado, allí donde sus ojos distinguen la figura menuda de Kyoko aguardando por ellos. Y siente el familiar dolor, casi físico, de su corazón, que protesta por su ausencia…

 _No puedes. No debes…_

Kuon vuelve a inspirar…

Tendrá que esperar…

* * *

El hombre ya lleva la mitad del camino recorrido cuando la tierra vuelve a temblar. Y cuando finalmente cesa, cuando parece que ya ha terminado, les llega el bramido, rugiente y feroz, de las piedras barranco abajo, arrastrando otras consigo, levantando una nube de polvo en el proceso.

Y como si fuera una carambola de los dioses, las ciclópeas rocas golpean una y otra vez el maltratado pilar central.

Ahora sí.

El metal gime, y el aire se llena del chirriante y agudo quejido del metal, tensándose y estirándose. Y luego, el lamento del puente que se quiebra, con un chasquido violento y seco. Los remaches, que resuenan como disparos, saltan por los aires. Y los cables de tensión se parten como látigos que lo cercenan todo.

El hombre no llegó a gritar cuando lo partieron en dos.

Casi toda la estructura cae, el suelo del puente cae y de lejos les llega el estrépito del metal contra metal y roca al llegar al fondo.

Desde su lado, Kuon retrocede al sentir la tierra estremecerse y quebrarse bajo sus pies. Parte del anclaje en su borde del barranco cede y rasga la roca en la que se cimienta el puente, hundiéndose más en ella.

Cuando el polvo se asienta lo justo para ver, del puente no quedan más que las vigas maestras, sostenidas por segmentos de los arcos, y tendidas en una línea diagonal precaria sobre el abismo.

Él entonces la mira, más allá, tal como si la tuviera delante…, Kuon mira a Kyoko y ladea la cabeza, contrariado. Chasquea la lengua, a medias resignado, a medias disconforme con la decisión que acaba de tomar.

Al otro lado, Kyoko, de pie frente al abismo, susurra _no, no, no_ y estrecha a la niña contra su pecho.

Y Kuon da un paso al frente.

Está loco, lo sabe.

Va a matarse, seguro.

Pero tiene que hacerlo.

Tiene que cruzar.


	15. Chapter 15

—Agárrate fuerte —le susurra Kuon al niño, colocándoselo a la espalda. El pequeño no le entiende, por supuesto, pero hace lo que su instinto le grita. Kuon también le ha vendado los ojos, imitando lo que hiciera Kyoko con su hermana.

Kuon desciende hasta la base del anclaje, metro y medio más abajo de donde estaba antes, pero todavía profundamente incrustada en la roca (o eso es lo que él espera…). Kuon le echa una mirada al abismo y pone un pie tentativo sobre la viga que aún resiste. Es una de esas vigas clásicas, de sección transversal en forma de H, una H acostada, lo que proporciona un espacio plano de unos veinte centímetros. El ancho de un pie y un poco más, piensa Kuon con un suspiro.

Kuon apenas escucha los susurros y los murmullos de la gente, que les llegan ahogados, por encima y a su alrededor. De seguro que más de uno se estaba preguntando si tendrían que hacer lo mismo si el fuego seguía avanzando… Kuon está concentrado valorando su peso en la viga, la anchura, el viento (que ya no es aquella brisa de ayer), la forma de cargar al pequeño sin que le impida vigilar su paso, la distancia…, Kyoko…

No mira al frente. Sabe que si lo hace, _puede_ que le haga caso al espanto que tiene que haber en su rostro. No es que él pueda verlo con precisión, pero se hace a la idea… Y si se equivocara y no es espanto, será auténtica ira, cólera… Un enojo furioso contra él, por la temeridad que está a punto de cometer…

Extrañamente, a Kuon se le escapa una sonrisa… Una de esas, torcida y traviesa, que dibuja arruguitas de alegría en torno a los ojos, y que recuerda más al joven que debería haber sido que al caballero sin edad que se supone que es hoy.

Quién iba a decirle a él que todo aquel entrenamiento, una vida atrás, fuera a servirle para algo más que para encandilar a unos ojos dorados…

Esperemos que no tenga que volar…

Porque sí, definitivamente ha perdido la cabeza…

* * *

Al otro lado, Kyoko no quiere mirar, no quiere.

La pequeña, encomendada temporalmente al cuidado de una joven madre, juega más atrás con otros dos niños, ajenos a los males del mundo y siendo lo que deberían ser, solo niños. El perro, feliz, se enreda en sus juegos infantiles.

Kyoko da dos pasos al frente, se lleva las manos al pecho y cierra los ojos. El viento enreda sus cabellos, y de aquel naranja de rebeldía ya no queda casi nada…

Kyoko reza a todos los dioses que conoce, propios y ajenos, y en la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados solo lo ve a él… Lo ve en cualquiera de sus nombres, Corn, Cain, Ren, y sus ojos cambian del verde al gris, y luego al castaño suave. Todos son Kuon…

Kyoko aprieta sus manos entrelazadas, y sigue rogando, rezando a los cielos para tener una oportunidad de conocer al verdadero hombre que se oculta tras ellos. Aunque sabe, por más que lo niegue, que realmente lo conoce. Lo ha visto demasiadas veces, en cada sonrisa verdadera, en cada mirada oscura, hasta en el ceño serio del enojo o la decepción, o en la réplica mordaz, veloz y casi dolorosa… Indicios, atisbos, destellos del verdadero hombre que se esconde detrás. Y lo ama.

No quiere vivir una vida sin él…

Y tremenda tonta enamorada debe ser, que hasta le parece que el aire le trae el susurro de su voz…

—Kyoko… —Y hay en su nombre un deje de humor que no puede ser cosa del viento.

Cuando por fin se atreve a abrir los ojos, se encuentra con el verde vivo de los ojos de Corn. Líneas de sudor cruzan su rostro gris —Un "él no suda" pasa fugaz por su mente— y su boca se curva en esa sonrisa triste que a veces le ve. Con un movimiento fluido, se quita al pequeño de la espalda, que se despoja de la venda al sentir el suelo bajo sus pies y corre a reunirse con su hermana.

Kyoko aún calla, y en sus cansados ojos, empiezan a brillar las lágrimas. Él sigue frente a ella, esperando alguna clase de reacción, el espanto o la ira. O quizás las dos…

—Idiota, grandísimo idiota —dice Kyoko, dando un paso adelante, mascullando entre dientes las palabras y clavándole en el pecho el dedo índice para dejar bien claro su punto—. Eres un inconsciente. ¡Idiota! —grita, y ahora lo golpea con los puños mientras las lágrimas ya corren por sus mejillas—. ¡NO ERES UNA MALDITA HADA! ¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso JAMÁS!

Y se desploma entonces contra su pecho, aferrada a su camisa, llorando el alma por la boca, y enterrando el rostro en él.

Y él hace lo que siempre hace… La rodea con sus brazos y le ofrece el consuelo del silencio compartido. Deja una vez más un beso, una caricia, sobre su irreconocible cabello y con mano suave le da golpecitos en la espalda. Bastante bien diferentes a los que ella le dio un momento antes… Kuon suspira y Kyoko siente cómo su pecho se expande bajo su rostro. Así que al final, se dice él, las dos: el espanto y la ira…

—¿Eso es que me echarías de menos? —pregunta él, atreviéndose a ser audaz. Porque cruzar un abismo es lo que tiene: te convierte en un necio temerario insensato.

Ella sigue llorando, la cara oculta, pero se tensa al escuchar esa pizca de humor en su voz. De nuevo el humor. Oh, sí, porque todo esto debe ser divertidísimo pero ella no le ha encontrado la gracia por ninguna parte…

—No tengo ganas de averiguar hasta dónde llegan tus habilidades de vuelo, Corn —le dice, abriendo las palmas sobre su pecho para separarse de él. Y luego le da la espalda con un cierto desdén más propio de quien quiere salvar el orgullo. Pero los ojos arrasados en lágrimas lo desmienten.

Y los dos lo saben.

 _Siempre iré a por ti…_


	16. Chapter 16

Se unen a las cansadas filas que siguen la carretera. No miran atrás, a los que quedan al otro lado, y que vacilan entre las llamas que avanzan y el abismo. El viento caliente trae olor a humedad, a electricidad y a vegetación en descomposición.

A la lluvia del monzón.

Las primeras gotas caen, gruesas y dispersas, y dibujan cercos oscuros en la manchada tierra. Las filas se detienen y los rostros se alzan, dándoles la bienvenida. La lluvia arrecia y pronto se convierte en una cortina de agua. Es lluvia que limpia, que apaga, y sus vientos luchan contra el fuego. Es la naturaleza que lucha contra la naturaleza.

La gente empieza a reír y a llorar a la vez. Un poco más adelante, una señora cae de rodillas y toca el suelo con su frente agradeciéndoles a sus dioses tal merced.

Rostros cansados se revelan cuando el gris que los ocultaba empieza a desaparecer. Kyoko pone a la pequeña en el suelo y se acuclilla frente a ella y le pasa las manos por la cara, por el pelo, llevándose consigo polvo y ceniza. La niña ríe, creyéndolo un juego, y con sus manitas hace lo mismo con Kyoko. Ella también ríe. A su lado, Kuon y el pequeño las imitan y ellos se unen a sus risas. De alivio, de alegría…

Y en algún momento Kuon inclina el torso para que Kyoko rastrille las manos sobre su pelo, mientras los niños brincan y chapotean en los charcos bajo la lluvia. Y ella, sin el disfraz del gris para ocultar su inevitable sonrojo, se muerde el labio inferior y lo hace. Kyoko pasa los dedos por entre su cabello, igual de desastroso que el suyo, y poco a poco, el castaño oscuro —teñido, recuerda ella, con un suspiro— de Tsuruga Ren reaparece.

Luego es su turno. Kyoko cierra los ojos mientras sus manos desenredan sus cortos mechones, aunque ella —¡Ella!— podría jurar que se demoraba demasiado. Hasta que él, con dos dedos gentiles en la barbilla, la invita a alzar el rostro y a abrir los ojos. Kuon, con el pulgar retira con suavidad una mancha persistente en su mejilla, pero su mano se queda allí, como en una caricia eterna, y Kyoko sabe que está atrapada por esos ojos verdes, irritados, enrojecidos y cansados, como los suyos, pero a pesar de todo, de alguna manera, mágicos…

Y ella, porque no puede hacer otra cosa, porque el corazón se le va a escapar por la boca —pobre, loco corazón—, porque Corn le dijo que la amaba, porque Corn la besó, y por mil razones más, cubre su mano con la suya y después se la lleva a los labios, dejando en ella un beso que porta consigo las palabras que ella no puede decir.

Pero Kuon —bendito sea— las entiende, porque toma las manos de Kyoko entre las suyas y se las lleva al pecho, y luego se inclina para apoyar su frente en la suya.

Y así, bajo la lluvia del monzón, Kuon y Kyoko intercambian alientos, sueños y promesas.


	17. Chapter 17

Evidentemente, acabaron hartándose de tanta lluvia, pero nadie iba a quejarse…

Seguían caminando —con sus escasas posesiones en aquellas bolsas prácticamente deshechas por el agua— cuando la gente empezó a detenerse en un recodo de la carretera. Desde allí alcanzaba a verse a lo lejos un pueblecito costero, intacto, como besado por la lluvia…

Parecía fuera de lugar, como si el desastre y el caos del otro lado de las montañas no le afectaran, porque rebosaba vida… Pero lo que les arranca exclamaciones o jadeos que les roban la respiración, lo que hace que los ojos de todos se llenen de lágrimas de alivio, son las decenas de barcos que se acercan a la costa, algunos tan grandes que probablemente sean militares, y otros tan pequeños como humildes buques pesqueros. Pero todos vienen de mar adentro, desde las otras islas, vienen a buscarlos, a ayudarlos. A rescatarlos.

Un helicóptero de transporte los sobrevuela y luego otro, y otro, volando hacia la tierra devastada. Los rostros los siguen con la mirada y los niños se tapan los oídos con las manos. No deberían estar volando, no deberían, pero más de treinta horas después, allá van, confiando en que la lluvia haga su trabajo y la ceniza en el aire no obstruya sus rotores, manteniendo la esperanza de hallar vida en el desastre.

Por instinto, Kuon y Kyoko se buscan las manos y echan a andar, carretera abajo esta vez, hacia el pueblecito. Y pareciera que así el cansancio es menos cansancio, y que los ojos brillan más, que los corazones se aligeran y que el paso es más firme y más vivaz…

Su mano en la suya. Como debe ser…

 **\- - FIN - -**

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_**

 _Gracias a todas por acompañarme en esta aventura._

 _Habrá epílogo, con más información._


	18. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

El gobierno presentó una estimación de víctimas absolutamente descorazonadora. Pero dos días después de la erupción, seguían apareciendo personas, gente que se había refugiado en cuevas en la montaña o en sótanos que soportaron la lluvia de fuego, o que erraban desorientados por los viejos senderos en desuso.

La costa sur de la isla vio aumentada su superficie unos tres kilómetros cuadrados. Afortunadamente, dentro de la desgracia, los ríos de lava se desplazaron hasta llegar al mar por las zonas ya arrasadas por la nube piroclástica y la lluvia de materia incandescente, manteniendo relativamente a salvo el resto de la isla.

La ceniza seguiría en el aire, a pesar de las lluvias, durante casi un mes, obstaculizando el tráfico aéreo en un radio de dos mil kilómetros, pero con el tiempo, las partículas más finas ascenderían a las capas superiores de la atmósfera, cruzarían el océano y recorrerían el planeta, mezclándose con las nubes y la lluvia.

En la isla grande, capital del archipiélago, se montaron centros de atención y asistencia a los desplazados. Familias destruidas, que voceaban los nombres de sus seres queridos con la esperanza de encontrarlos entre aquel mar de gente derrotada. Y sin embargo, miraban al horizonte, como si pudieran ver su isla desde allí, rezando por un regreso, en cuanto el viejo gigante volviera a dormirse y la ceniza se asentara, para reconstruir sus hogares, recomponer la vida que dejaron atrás y llorar por los que no volverán.

Dos días después de su llegada a la isla grande, Kyoko y Kuon se despiden de sus niños. Según les dijo alguien, los pequeños estaban de vacaciones con su abuela, y sus padres no habían dejado de buscarlos durante todo este tiempo en el campamento improvisado. El perro se enreda entre sus piernas, feliz por el venturoso reencuentro, y a Kyoko se le escapa una lagrimita de emoción.

—No me importarían dos o tres de esos… —dice Kuon, mirando al frente y señalándolos con el mentón. Él finge que no se da cuenta del jadeo azorado que se le escapa a Kyoko ni de cómo su mano se tensa en la suya… Él mueve su pulgar sobre su dorso, en una caricia tranquilizadora y natural hasta que Kyoko exhala un suspiro, aprieta su mano para llamar su atención y vuelve el rostro hacia él.

—Para eso tendrás que casarte, Tsuruga-san —replica ella, con cierto retintín burlón al decir su nombre. Pero está colorada como un tomate.

Él alzó una ceja, y el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho. _Despacio, Kuon, despacio..._

—¿Te estás presentando voluntaria? —pregunta Kuon, y sus ojos chispean de diversión. Y de algo más…

—Primero tendrás que convencerme —afirma Kyoko, con toda la dignidad posible, porque claro, el sonrojo es un vil delator…

—Eso —responde él, y tira de ella en un abrazo apretado contra su pecho que hace que a ella se le escape un gritito de sorpresa— es algo que definitivamente voy a hacer.

Los dos sonreían… Ella, con el rostro oculto contra su pecho, sintiéndose el rostro arder, y él, con su verdadera sonrisa, aquella que solo Kyoko era capaz de sacar en él. Sonreían por seguir vivos, por estar juntos… Sonreían porque se tenían el uno al otro…

A ambos le esperaba aún un largo viaje en barco, escala tras escala, hasta llegar a algún aeropuerto que estuviera operativo para poder regresar a Japón, ignorantes ambos —pobres criaturas— de la locura mediática con la que se iban a encontrar, por cortesía de Lory's Majestic Entertainment.

Seguro que no fue así como Takarada Lory lo imaginó, pero así fue cómo sucedió. En medio del caos y la destrucción, dos corazones cruzaron el abismo para encontrarse. Y en el caso de Kuon y Kyoko, en el sentido metafórico y en el absolutamente más literal posible.


End file.
